Kaiba in the Mental Institute
by Dakota Ishtar
Summary: Kaiba is in a mental institute after trying to teach the yamis how to use a computer. Now they are teaching him how to be insane!Sequel to Teaching the Yamis How To Use A Computer!
1. Who are these people?

**(A/N) Welcome to the sequel to The Yamis' Computer lessons; Kaiba gone Demented! In this story Kaiba is stuck in the Domino City Mental Institution and **_**he **_**gets lessons from Yami, Bakura, Melvin, and Set! So much fun! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other copy righted materials! Anyway on with the Mysterious words.**

He was in an all white room. He couldn't remember what had happened. The only thing he remembered was ... COMPUTERS! A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Four pairs of feet walked into the room. Why were they so familiar?

The blonde one began to speak, " KAIBA! I'm so glad we installed that tracking device into your phone! We never would have been able to find you otherwise! How about a HUG?" He didn't wait for an answer, and ran up to the demented brunette and hugged him. Kaiba felt a searing pain shoot through his arm.

" What was that!" He pulled away from the blonde one and saw he was holding a knife dripping with blood, his blood, in the blonde's hand! How did that maniac get it in to the institute? They had removed all his personal items except his clothes!

The tri-colored hair one spoke, " We apologize for Melvin here. He has some ...issues. We keep trying to convince Marik and Dakota to let him get fixed but they say he's fine if he doesn't hug you." THAT'S IT! HE REMEMBERED! The blonde one was Melvin; Marik's death by hug obsessed yami. The tri-colored one was Yami, Yugi's counterpart who is obsessed with leather clothing. The white one was Bakura, that evil thief. The brown one was his own yami, Set.

" GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAKS!

" AWWW! Seto we are just here to teach you..."

**(A/N) MWAHAHA! Cliffhanger! Yes I know I am evil! Reviews please! I won't add a new chapter until there are at least two reviews waiting for me!**


	2. What are they trying to teach me?

**(A/N) HELLO! Your favorite writer is back. At least I think I'm your favorite since you are reading this! Yes, this story is a sequel to the Yamis' Computer lessons. I'm feeling generous so another chapter is coming up, Haha JK! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other copyrighted items! **

**Therese Lyke: I'm glad you liked it. Don't worry it is good when your relatives thinks you are crazy, Look at Melvin for an example! Thanks for reading! **

**Anyway on with Mysterious Words Part 2!**

"... how to be insane!" They were starting to freak me out. I came here because I already _was_ insane! I don't need to learn how when I already am.

" The whole reason I am here is because I am _already_ insane!" Clearly they did not believe that. I could visibly see the scowl on their faces.

Bakura began to argue," Well, you aren't insane enough! The first step is the insane face! The first step is to tilt your head 45o to the left. Next, have a big smile, but not open, they aren't supposed to see your teeth yet. Now, cross your eyes like you are trying to see something on your nose. Finally when someone looks at you say, 'Where is my chicken? He just upped and left me! He was my best friend at night we would play... TAG!' See it sounds insane and suggestive!"

" You've got to be kidding me!"

"No. Now watch as I do it to Melvin here!" Bakura demonstrated the face to Melvin. Melvin immediately began freaking out.

" HE'S INSANE! He's gonna murder me." Unfortunately Melvin forgot Bakura was acting and plunged a knife into his arm.

" RA! Melvin why would you do that you bloody idiot?"

"You made an insane face!"

"That's the whole point of the lesson."

" It was a lesson?"

I now officially know that Melvin is insane. Same with Bakura, Yami, and Set. I _can't_ wait for the next lesson.

**(A/N) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter Seto will learn the crazy walk.**


	3. What? Where is my help?

It had been a while since those four had showed up. They had said they were coming back soon, but obviously that hadn't been the case. It had been a month since they showed up and I couldn't even remember who they were or why I was here. I had long ago lost any "hope" that they would come back. My door opened interrupting me from my thoughts. It was probably just Nurse Serenity coming in to tell me the test results. How wrong I was.

" BINKY BOY! You have no idea how much I have missed you! Do you know how hard it is to find a child billionaire? It's much harder than it seems. Anyway, do you want a hug?" The freaky blonde one had just spoke. Why did he want a hug anyway, and why was he stalking me? Before I could answer, he gave me a _much _anticipated hug. I'm not sure what that was but I know it is not a hug, wait this is the one called Melvin. He gives painful hugs. That must explain why all my blood seems to be traveling out of my arm and onto the floor. Wait, where was the somewhat calm one that kept Melvin from giving me more hugs? Bakura! That was his name.

" Melvin, where is Bakura?"

" Binky Boy! Didn't you know Bakura is under house arrest for trying to teach a mental patient that self-harm is fun? Hey! You remembered our names."

" What about Yami?"

" Yugi grounded him for going to work ... at a club."

" What about the one that looks like me ... Set?"

" Oh Set's running Kaiba Corp."

" HE'S WHAT!"

" Yep. He actually does the job better than you. If the workers slack off then they get whipped. Anyway, enough stalling. You need to finish your lessons now ... because I am your worst nightmare in flesh. Anyway, you need to learn the crazy walk. First walk like you are way past drunk. Then continue walking up to a person then say ' I love you. Why were you cheating on me you turd?' When you say the cheating part, slap them really hard and walk away still continuing to be drunk."

" ..."


End file.
